El Asedio de las Llamas del Olvido
by niko stormrage 123
Summary: La Liga de la Justicia deberá enfrentar a un ser que va mas allá de toda lógica y su enemigo mas poderoso , mas poderoso que Darksaid , Trigon o Doomsday , que cualquier enemigo que mantendrá al universo pendiendo de un hilo
1. El Llamado de Ángeles

Llamado de Ángeles

La noche en ciudad Gótica se hacia notar , la fuerte lluvia castigaba los edificios con unas pesadas gotas y un terrible viento helado , tan fuerte para arrancar arboles y postes de electricidad y tan helado para congelar la sangre , solo unos ojos estaban despiertos , eran los de un enmascarado de negro quien parado en la cima de la torre Wayne vigilaba incesantemente la ciudad esperando a algo que lo saque de su trance , el agua simplemente resbalaba sobre su capa , su cara estaba empapada por el castigo del cielo y sus ojos no cedían a las intrusas gotas que entraban en contacto con el , las pesadas gotas caían por su cara , con sumo cuidado deja caer sus parpados pero el sonido que mas odiaba , ese sonido que le había arrebatado su inocencia , que le había destrozado la vida... Era un arma de fuego y con un salto abre su capa para planear sobre las casas de la gente común que soñaban con ser protegidos , al llegar a un cruce ve como la policía estaba acorralado con dos grupos de terroristas anarquistas quienes disparaban para ver a dos policías simplemente sin refuerzos , una de ellas era una policía joven de piel oscura con cabello corto hasta los hombros y herida en su hombro derecho y unas heridas de bala que le rasgaron la pierna derecha y el costado izquierdo — Necesitamos refuerzos , repito necesitamos refuerzos — El murciélago pasa por encima de los dos policías para quedar de espaldas de ellos — Es Batman ... Gracias al cielo por ayudarnos Batman — El ser de negro caminaba mientras los dos grupos de 5 hombres armados con AK-47 vestidos de negro , sin dudarlo saca un batibumeran cortando los cañones de todas las armas y varios de ellos tratan de salir corriendo pero con unas bombas las lanza contra los pies pegando a los anarquistas pero uno de ellos gira en el suelo esquivando la bomba y saca una 9MM para empezar a disparar contra el murciélago quien lo esquivaba y con una patada logra derribar al terrorista de una patada — ¿ Como podemos soltarlos ? — El encapotado saca una capsula y se la lanza al oficial y con su lazo desaparece en medio de la noche para ver como podía seguir ayudando a la ciudad — ¡ Gracias ! —

Un Halo de luz le llama la atención por lo que decide seguirlo , el murciélago acelera mas el paso para nota que la velocidad la entidad que huía estaba flotando a centímetros del suelo — ¿ Que demo...? — El ser voltea para ver como una mujer vestida de blanco hasta los tobillos y unas mangas muy anchas mientras que sus bordes eran dorados , en su cabellera castaña hasta media espalda mostraba una aureola blanca con una cruz pegada a la nuca — ¿ Quien eres tu ? —Con su mano lanza una especie de energía invisible que lo lanza contra la pared haciendo que el encapotado saque un bumerán y se lo arroja al ser de luz quien simplemente lo esquiva con suma facilidad dejando un halo de luz y con su dedo lanza una ráfaga de energía contra el murciélago quien los esquiva y le lanza otro bumerán que es atrapado por la mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos de luz para atraparlo y este explota en su cara pero ella no le hizo ningún daño — Esto es raro — Batman decide atacar de frente a la mujer saltando contra ella y la ser de luz simplemente lo expulsa con una especie de energía invisible haciéndolo caer pero al estar rodando por el suelo se da cuenta que de su boca caía un hilo de sangre — ¿ Quien eres ? — La ser de luz se teletransporta hasta donde estaba el encapotado quien le lanza una patada pero este desaparece y aparece por detrás de el y con un simple canto de mano lo lanza al suelo rompiendo su hombro pero este gira en el suelo y saca una especie de píldora alargada y le lanza una especie de pegamento a sus ojos haciendo que la ser de luz pierda la concentración y el murciélago gira en el aire para ponerse de pie y con un giro la golpea en el estomago haciéndola retroceder para saltar con un giro golpeando su cara

— Asqueroso mortal ...¡¿ Como te atreves a tocarme ?! — La criatura de luz comienza a brillar liberando todo su poder que no hizo mas que enceguecer al encapotado quien abre los ojos y observa un puñetazo golpeando su cara tan fuerte que lo arroja contra la pared con tanta fuerza que esta se agrieta — Los Fire Demons no son tan débiles para ser vencidos con ese ataque — Al levantarlo del cuello preparando su golpe de gracia con la otra mano se da cuenta que la sangre carmesí del murciélago caía de su boca — Tu eres un humano — El de negro es sentado en el suelo y ve como la misteriosa figura de blanco extiende sus dos manos y con una especie de luz comienza a sanar al murciélago quien sentía como su alma volvía al cuerpo y al abrir los ojos la ve como da varios pasos hacia atrás — Bueno , eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti — El de capa negra comienza a buscar por todo su cuerpo y no tenia ningún hueso roto — Lamento la confusión pequeño humano , pensé que eras del clan de los FD —

— Descuida , suele pasar — Al darse la vuelta ve como sus pies flotaban nuevamente y con la misma seriedad que lo caracteriza la mira a los orbes de luz que eran sus ojos — ¿ A que haz venido a este mundo ? —

— Eh venido por que los demonios se acercan ... Pero tu obviamente no me crees —

— Créeme que si — De su cinturón aprieta un botón con forma de murciélago que brilla con un tono rojo — Ven , sube —

— ¿ A donde ? — El Batimovil aparece delante de la portadora de luz quien estaba confundida por el raro artefacto y se agita cuando este se abre — Que raro artefacto — De un solo salto , el encapotado logran entrar mientras que la misteriosa mujer desaparece y aparece sentada , con una vista rápida se da cuenta de las luces , mapas y botones que tenia el transporte de su aliado — ¿ Por que no simplemente volamos ? — El ser de negro arruga la nariz y suelta un pequeño gemido de ira — ¿ Vuelas verdad ? —

— No —

— ¿ Tienes super fuerza ? ¿ Agilidad ? ¿ algún poder especial ? —

— Nunca me rindo , ese es mi poder — Con su mano libre va a un tablero que estaba a poco mas de 10 centímetros del volante — Batman a la liga de la justicia ... Prepárense llevare una invitada especial — Acelerando el motor comienza a moverse por las calles de ciudad Botica para cruzar el puente a una velocidad sorprendente , al voltear levemente la cabeza , se da cuenta que su acompañante estaba distraída por las luces de la ciudad , a la vista un enorme estructura que estaba en el centro donde se veía a Batman con otros seis miembros que sostenían un mundo en sus manos — Bienvenida al salón de la justicia — El motor se detiene mientras que los dos salen bajo la lluvia para entrar y ahí a la vista de la guerrera de la luz ve a varias personas , un ser con un traje azul y una S en su pecho acompañado de una capa roja , una mujer con alas y armada con un mazo , un ser verde con una capa azul , uno completamente vestido de rojo con un rayo en su pecho , un hombre de piel morena con un anillo en su mano color verde y una mujer con una tiara — Liga de la justicia , necesitamos hablar ahora — Con sus orbes se da cuenta que también había un hombre rubio con un tridente y otro caballero de tez morena con unas piezas plateadas en su cuerpo — Parece que ella nos tiene algo que decir —

— Soy Gabriel , jefa guerrera de los LightWing ... Guardiana de la luz y les eh venido a avisar que la oscuridad pronto vendrá a corromper sus tierras —

— ¿ Trigon ? —

— ¿ Quien ?No se de que hablas humano de rojo y amarillo — Flash estaba confundido por las palabras de la guardiana quien estaba muy seria — El enemigo que vendrá a consumir este mundo se llama " Ente " —

— ¿ Te refieres al señor oscuro de las llamas del olvido ? — Todos miran como un hombre con tapado claro , rubio y con barba se acercaba con una especie de botella pequeña de metal mientras bebía de ella — ¿ El mismo verdad ? —

— El mismo —

— John — Superman decide encarar al ocultista quien vuelve a guardar el recipiente de metal en su bolsillo — ¿ Que sabes de el ? , todo lo que nos puedas decir sera de gran utilidad para nosotros —

— Ente , es una deidad del universo oscuro y se cree que es la fuente de todo mal ... El nace en el oscuro agujero conocido como " las llamas del olvido "—

— ¿ Como el infierno ? —

— Barry , claro que no ... El infierno te parecería una estación de comida rápida comparado con las llamas del olvido — John saca un cigarrillo y con su encendedor dorado lo enciende mientras daba una bocanada — Es el origen del mal , donde nace el mal mismo , es un agujero olvidado de la mano de dios quien echa su basura ahí pero el señor oscuro es diferente , es muy diferente —

— Parece que sabes de esto pequeño humano —

— Por su puesto que si — Con suma simpleza deja caer el cigarro y lo apaga con su pie — Si Trigon , Darksaid y los Linternas negras les parecieron sumamente difíciles ... No han visto de lo que es capas " Ente " —

— Agradecemos tu ayuda John pero cualquier otra información que tengas sera bien recibida —

— Una cosa mas — Con su mano saca una especie de pluma dorada y se la arroja a Batman quien la mira extrañado sin entender lo que trataba de simplificar — Lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento —

— ¿ Ok ? — Tras guardar la pluma en uno de los compartimientos y mira a la ojos de luz — Bien , comienza a hablar ¿ que es lo que podemos hacer para salvar el mundo ? —

— No pueden — Todos la miran de manera un poco sospechosa mientras que la criatura de luz miraba al techo , de sus ojos salen unas especies de cortinas de luz que mostraban unas imágenes como si fuera un protector — Les mostrare el camino de la luz para que vean mas claros — La Liga solo lograba ver una especie de cielo con nubes y ángeles peleando con seres demoníacos guiados por una figura colosal , Superman distinguía que paresia ser una criatura con pies de braquiosaurio pero con uñas mas largas y gastadas , una cola de dinosaurio con tres púas en fila , su torso era del mismo color como el de un hombre musculoso con grandes brazos y hombros anchos en uno de sus brazos tenia una lanza con doble hoja en cada extremo pero la que apuntaba al cielo estaba manchada de sangre , la vista del kriptoniano se posa en su cara similar a la de un hombre con rasgos de toro con feroces dientes agudos como lanzas y unos colmillos saliendo de las mejillas como los jabalíes pero sus ojos eran color negros opacos mostrando como gozaba asesinando a todos a su paso , su aliento era una especie de humo verde moho , con la otra cuchilla atraviesa a varios ángeles que le hacen frente — Es un enemigo poderoso — La película se apaga para que sus orbes vuelvan a brillar mientras que Superman sentía por primera vez en su vida , el brazo temblando por la incomodidad que le provocaba la presencia del Ente — Solo puedo decirles que luchen contra su ejercito tienen todo derecho pero no podrán vencer al Ente como están actualmente , ni uniendo a todo el universo podrán acabar con el —

— Haremos lo mejor que podamos — Batman se da cuenta que Gabriel estaba desapareciendo y antes que se valla sin que se diera cuenta le lanza un rastreador y el hombre de acero lo mira pero el encapotado se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar al Batimovil , Superman se apresura a acercarse antes que el desaparezca entre la noche

— ¿ Que quieres ? —

— No pensaras enfrentar al Ente tu solo ¿ verdad ? —

— Me conoces bastante bien — Con un movimiento brusco cierra el techo de su Batimovil y sale disparado en medio de la noche , el murciélago trataba de encontrar una debilidad por lo que ve en su monitor como Gabriel se movía por medio de los edificios pero en un momento , la imagen desaparece haciendo que el encapotado frene en seco y sale para lanzar su garfio a los techos y ver donde desapareció y no encontró mas que un leve aroma a rosas y un aire de relajación pero cuando empieza a mirar donde estaba el punto nota que había una especie de energía que le causaba bastante tranquilidad y al comenzar a ver a todos lados pero no encontraba a Gabriel , por lo que salta al Batimovil para llegar a la Baticueva y ser recibido por Alfred — ¿ Que sucede Alfred ? —

— No esperaba verlo tan pronto joven Bruno — El encapotado salta a la Baticomputadora para empezar a examinar todos los pocos datos que tenia pero la alarma suena haciendo que el se coloque la capucha y salga de un salto a su Batimovil y darse cuenta que el Guason se había escapado de Arkham por lo que acelera el paso para llegar al primer banco de Gótica para ver que los guardias estaban muertos y al entrar se encuentra con el Guason quien esta vez se estaba riendo pero de manera diferente con una voz mas grave , casi satánica pero con ojos negros como la noche haciendo que el encapotado se sorprende y con su mano le lanza una especie de energía negra haciendo que el lo esquive viendo como explota el muro y al ver como cae el pilar lanza sus cuerdas para llegar al techo y de un salto comienza a planear por los aires para caer delante del Guason a quien le lanza un puñetazo tan potente que lo dejaría inconsciente de un solo golpe , pero algo paso , esta vez el golpe simplemente le dolió a el y mas su cara de sorpresa al ver que el principie payaso sonreía con unos dientes parecido a los de los tiburones , saltando sobre el encapotado trata de atacar su garganta pero un rayo láser lo quita de encima de Batman

— Lamento la demora — El hombre de acero quien entra flotando por la puerta mira como el payaso comienza a correr por las paredes como una cucaracha — Bueno ... Es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones —

— ¡ Superman , agáchate ! — El de la capa roja obedece para ver como el payaso con su mano le lanza una especie de energía negra que derrite la pared como si fuera de cera — Ese no es el Guason original , oh quizás lo sea pero esta bajo la influencia de alguna entidad —

— ¿ El Ente ? —

— Lo dudo — Sin pensarlo dos veces saca unas granadas diminutas de su cinturón para arrojarlas al payaso quien con un movimiento de luz las atrapa a todas antes que exploten — Bueno ... Esto es algo que no se ve todas las noches —

— ¿ Llamo a la Liga de la Justicia ? —

— ¿ Para atrapar al Guason ? Nos expulsarían de inmediato — El príncipe payaso cierra los ojos y al abrirlos y soltar un grito de ira y miedo que hace temblar todo el edificio , el mismo suelo comienza a agrietarse donde unas extrañas formas de vida suben mostrando unas peladas garras quemadas su apariencia eran de perros humanoides — ¿ Aun tienes credito en tu celular ? —

— Liga de la Justicia , necesitamos ayuda , primer banco de Gótica estamos rodeados ... ¡ Respondan ! — Las criaturas perros saltan sobre ellos pero ambos se mueven esquivando el agarre , sin pensarlo dos veces y con un puñetazo , Superman envía a volar a dos de ellos , los otros dos restantes estaban tratando de atrapar a Batman quien les lanzaba sus explosivos — Bruno — Con una gran velocidad atrapa a las criaturas pero ellas le dan un puñetazo tan potente que lo derriban del aire dejando su cuerpo en el suelo — ¿ También tienen super fuerza ? —

— Son demonios Clark ¿ que esperabas ? — El murciélago ve como los caninos se acercaban por lo que saca bombas congeladoras y las arroja en el instantes que ellos saltaron quedando suspendidos por una gruesa capa de hielo — Van dos y quedan dos —

— Lamento interrumpir tu monologo pero ¿ me podrías ayudar ? — Batman voltea para ver a Superman forcejeando con las criaturas y al encontrar en su cinturón lanza dos bataran que al clavarse en sus lomos los electrocutan dejándolos fuera de combate — Muchas gracias —

— De nada — Los dos héroes ven salir levitando al Guason quien tenia una bola de fuego místico negro en cada mano y la mirada puesta en ambos encapotados — Prepárate , el pez gordo decide bajar — En la frente del payaso se había formado una extraña letra , era como una mezcla de una N con una F y una Z que giraba son cesar — ¿ Aun tienes fuerzas ? —

 **Continuara**


	2. La Noche de las Expiaciones

**La Noche de las Expiaciones**

Superman y Batman estaban concentrados viendo al escuadrón de demonios guiados por lo que parecía ser el Guason poseído por alguna fuerza maligna , el murciélago quien cargaba a su amigos pero este carga su visión láser arrasando una parte del equipo pero el payaso les da la orden para que ataquen — Bruno separemonos — Superman sale volando mientras que Batman sube a los edificios , el grupo se divide en dos para acabar con los incitadores de la resistencia pero el murciélago había desaparecido , uno de los demonios comienza a rastrearlo para olerlo a través del aire quien empieza a subir para ver caer a Batman con una patada que lo hace apretar la cabeza contra el suelo dejándolo fuera de combate para saltar y con un giro golpea con otra patada para darle la cabeza al segundo demonio contra la pared haciendo que un trozo caiga sobre el mismo demonio , el hombre de negro saca unas bombas de humo y las hace detonar para escaparse y sin perder mas tiempo saca su gancho para subir a los techos pero uno de los sabuesos del infierno salta cortando el cable haciendo que ambos caigan pero el canino trata de alcanzar su yugular pero con un puñetazo le parte varios dientes a la criatura para meter su pie y empujarlo contra la jauría quienes se acercaban lentamente y el saca un bataran que dentella una pequeña descarga eléctrica y al arrojarlo se deja ver un camino de luz con un tono azul claro pero los perros lo esquivan haciendo que este se clave en la pared soltando una carga eléctrica que no hizo nada contra el muro — Bien...— Uno de los perros salta pero un rayo de calor lo atraviesa el ser maligno pero cuando los dos empiezan a verse acorralados , una bola de luz cae entre los dos para ver a Gabriel quien tenia una espada de fuego echo con unas llamas de la luz y al azotar su espada en el aire creando una onda expansiva arrasando a los demonios — Gabriel —

— Lo siento pero tengo ordenes — Con una velocidad impresionante llega a donde el príncipe payaso pero el sonriendo y con una mano lanza una especie de energía negra que la golpea lanzandola contra el edificio pero Clark la atrapa en el aire haciendo que ella les tome mas confianza — Jamas vi a un Quiluzer tan poderoso —

— ¿ Quiluzer ? —

— Demonios poseídos por demonios — Los dos descienden a la tierra para ver como Gabriel estaba con rasguños — No puedo creerlo —

— ¿ Estas bien ? —

— Un humano no pudo lastimarme , golpearme quizás pero jamas lastimarme ...¿ que me esta pasando ? — El payaso poseído ve como los tres le hacen frente pero con una especie de brillo llameante negro rojizo comienza a comerse el aire del alrededor — ¡ Mi espada ! —

— ¿ Bruno ? — Los dos voltean para ver como Batman toma la espada de Gabriel y con una velocidad sobre humana comienza a correr esquivando los rayos que salían del aura del Guason quien no lograba acertar un golpe , mientras que el murciélago le lanza unas bombas de humo que detonan a pocos metros de llegar al payaso pero cuando este usa sus poderes para poder deshacerse del humo

— ¡¿ Donde estas mortal ?! — La voz demoníaca del payaso se hizo notar mientras que la cortina de humo se disolvía pero no estaba por ningún lado

— ¡ Aquí ! — Al subir la vista ve caer una sombra alada , un ser de la noche quien portaba una espada de luz y al abrir mas los ojos la hoja se entierra en su pecho con tanta fuerza que la energía de ambos polos expulsa a Batman pero es atrapado por Gabriel quien ve como el Quiluzer comienza a retorcerse mientras que su piel se agrietaba dejando ver la luz por sus grietas y el aura maligna explota lanzando la espada contra el halo de luz quien la atrapa de manera muy profesional para girarla con su mano y enfundarla detrás de su espada — ¿ Se acabo ? —

— Si ... — Las energías de Gabriel se desploman para hacer que su brillo se reduzca con ferocidad , casi quedando opaco como Batman o Superman — En nombre de la luz ..— Ella se toma el costado derecho con su mano clavando su espada en el suelo pero el hombre de acero la ayuda a levantarse mientras que ella le sonreia — Gaste casi todo mi poder ...—

— Vayamos a la Baticueva , tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios — Tras un viaje largo , Gabriel sale del Batimovil para desplomarse en un rincón — Clark el botiquín esta en la gabeta bajo el Baticomputador —

— Eso no sirve con seres de luz — Ella solo ve como Alfred traía una jarra de agua y ella se acerca para tomarla y comenzar a beberla — Debo reponerme yo sola en unos 72 Yarks — Ambos se miran con la ceja levantada al ser de luz quien los miraba extrañado y con su mano extendida hace que la luz salga formando un reloj con números raros — En tiempo terrenal seria unos 240 minutos —

— Ya veo , 1 yarks son 3.33 minutos terrenales — Batman y Superman ven como ella se pone en flor de posición de loto para encerrarse con sus alas y ambos ven como del cuerpo de Gabriel frotaba una luz divina de color dorada muy cálida , Superman se acerca para posar su mano en ella y sentir un calor relajante — Tenemos que hacer algo con este problema de ahora — Los dos ven en la pantalla como el Guason había sobrevivido a la estocada pero no estaba siendo llevado por la policía sino por la ambulancia , los dos asienten con la cabeza mientras que el murciélago daba la orden de proteger a Gabriel , mientras que ambos llegaron al hospital de Arkham para ver al payaso sentado confundido — Guason... —

— Batman ¿ eres real ? — El payaso comienza a palpar la cara del murciélago — ¿ Superman ? Wau , es un honor — Los dos confundidos miraban al payaso — Por cierto ¿ que paso con mi esposa ? ¿ Y por que me llaman Guason ? —

— ¿ Como te llamas ? —

— Jack Napier ... Es un placer — El payaso le extiende la mano y con suma desconfianza le extiende la mano para saludar al príncipe payaso del crimen quien le sonríe de manera inocente — ¿ En que puedo ayudarlos ? —

— ¿ Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas ? — El payaso mira a Batman quien trata de recordar — Te necesitamos ¿ que es lo que recuerdas ? —

— Pues ... Solo recuerdo que ... ¡ Mi esposa ! — El payaso comienza llorar mientras que se tapaba los ojos con su manos y caía de rodillas mientras lloraba — ¿ Por que ? ¿ Por que mi esposa ? — El hombre de acero sentía como su corazón se partía y con la mano en el hombro lo ayuda a levantarse — Lo ultimo que recuerdo es el grito de Jeannie y luego una esfera negra deforme me consumía —

— ¿ Por que estas aquí Jack ? —

— No lo se , No lo se ...— Las lagrimas del ex asesino se derramaban por su cara mientras que las lagrimas no hacían mas que empapar el suelo mientras que el hombre de acero llamaba al enfermero — ¿ Por que Jeannie ? Ella estaba embarazada ... Solo quería que ella tuviera la vida que no tuvo —

— Lo se ... podemos hacer que su muerte te de fuerzas para hacer el bien — El enfermero lleva al payaso para que ambos lo saquen y mientras el llenaba varios formularios con sus datos que recordaba — No confías en el ¿ verdad ? —

— ¿ Te sorprendes ? — Mientras se vestía con su clásico traje morado y al ver que tenia una pistola , este recuerda que la usaba pero no muy bien — Guason —

— Mi nombre es Jack Napier — Al dejar la pistola solo ve que aun el traje tenia un cuchillo de combate , una flor de ácido , sus cartas navajas y su gas de la risa — No me gusta que me llamen Guason —

— De acuerdo ¿ solo Jack ? —

— Si — Mientras que Superman volaba sobre el Batimovil , el payaso estaba muy pensativo sacando una de sus cartas , el ser de cara blanca miraba sin cesar la carta pero la vuelve a guardar — Estoy viajando en el Batimovil con el mismo Batman ¿ por que no me siento complacido ? —

— Sera por que aun no te acostumbras a ser un buen hombre ..— El payaso lo mira con extrañes — Ah lo que me refiero es que ayudes a la liga de la justicia —

— Batman ... Tenemos problemas — Grundy quien estaba haciendo destrozos pero el hombre de acero acelera para lanzar un golpe de misil contra el zombi quien lo hace retroceder — Solomon Grundy ¿ de verdad quieres volver a malos pasos de nuevo ? —

— No le hagas caso Grundy —

— Luthor — El Batimovil frena en seco para que Batman caiga con pose de héroe , el payaso salta sacando sus cartas con mirada seria — ¿ Por que haces esto ? —

— ¿ Guason ? ¿ Que estas haciendo aquí ? — El príncipe payaso se empareja con Superman preparado con un abanico de cartas — Ya veo , con que estas de su lado ... Que bien , por fin podre destruirte estorbo — Con su rayo le apunta al payaso pero con un movimiento rápido le lanza tres cartas que le arrebatan el arma y una armadura de cubre el cuerpo de Luthor y Grundy salta haciendo que los tres lo esquiven pero el payaso y Batman le lanzan sus armas para atacar al muerto quien corre y el hombre de acero lo toma pero recibe un rayo de color verde que es esquivado pero con su visión láser destruye uno de los cañones de Lex quien ve como Grundy trataba de golpear a la pareja de humanos quienes le lanzaban sus armas pero el murciélago saca unas bombas que pegan a Grundy al suelo haciendo que este se enfade y con sus poderosos pies levanta su pie con trozos calles para pisar al payaso quien lanza sus gas de la risa haciendo que el zombi comience a reírse y a perder fuerza , el murciélago sin pensarlo mas tiempo sale corriendo y con una patada lo derriba — No se que fue lo que le hicieron , pero me gusta mas el nuevo Guason —

— El se redimió Luthor , tu también puedes arrepentirte para no tener que hacer esto — El hombre de armadura verde comienza a apretar los dientes y lanza varios misiles contra Superman pero Batman y el Guason lanzan sus cuchillas haciendo detonar los misiles pero Superman con su velocidad logra acercarse y aplicar un poderoso puñetazo que atraviesa la armadura de Lex Luthor sacando cables y tablas de circuitos — Lex ¿ que ganarias creando un caos ? Si Jack puede trabajar para el bien ... Tu tambien puedes —

— ¡ EL ENTE ! — Todos miran al cielo como una sombra negra miraba al Guason y con sus tentaculos lo trata de tomar pero Superman sale volando para golpearlo con un puñetazo pero lo traspasa y de sus seis ojos morados oscuros lanza un rayo que lo devuelve a la tierra — ¡ Ya lo recuerdo ! El fue quien aparece en mi cuarto cuando estuve encerrado y se metió por mi boca y nariz —

— No dejaremos que eso pase — Con un Bataran lo ataca pero este lo traspasa y la masa bola deforme de sombra que lanzaba sus tentáculos pero ellos no podían hacer nada contra una fuerza así pero el payaso no trata de correr , sino que recuerda su flor de ácido y la usa contra Ente quien no recibe ningún daño — Bueno eso no fue buena idea —

— Si ya me di cuenta , nuestras armas no pueden dañarlo — Los dos esquivan los tentáculos pero Superman le arroja un auto para llamar su atención pero cuatro de sus ojos lanza un rayo que destruye el transporte negro pero Superman lanza su aliento para atravesar su cuerpo pero Ente le arroja tres tentáculos para golpearlo haciendo que atraviese seis edificios mientras caía en picada hasta dar contra el pavimento y varios hombres lo ayudaron a levantarse — Bueno ¿ que otra opción tenemos ? —

— Batman a la liga de la justicia ...— Al tocar en su cinturón se da cuenta que tenia una esfera de vidrio con una especie de humo blanco y azul metálico — Olvide que tenia esto —

— ¿ Que es eso ? —

— La caballeria ... Espero — Al tratar de estrellar la esfera en el suelo , Superman lo atrapa de la cintura y le hace caer la esfera pero el Guason lo atrapa pero cuando ve que los tentáculos se acercan un escudo de energía verde lo protege y al alzar la vista ve a un hombre de piel morena con un traje negro y verde portando un anillo verde , a una mujer con alas de halcón y un mazo con picos pero se distinguía una melena roja , el de tierra era un corredor con un traje rojo y amarillo

— ¿ Guason ? — Flash ve a Superman forcejeando con Batman y saca un trozo de Kriptonita haciéndolo retroceder pero con las nudilleras de Kriptonita negra le da un poderoso puñetazo haciéndolo retroceder y al saltar sobre Superman para tomar la esfera este lo toma de la capa pero Batman la corta con su bataran y salta tomando la esfera de la mano del Guason pero los tentáculos lo atrapan en el aire atravesando su cuerpo como lanzas , la sangre de Batman baña la cara del payaso quien lanza sus naipes para cortar la sombra pero solo las traspasaba por lo que chica halcón lo trata de golpear pero solo lo traspasa y Linterna trata de cortarlo haciendo una cierra con su energía pero este suelta al murciélago haciendo que caiga herido pero se arrastraba por lo que Diana cae del cielo y lo levanta para sacarlo del campo y ver como la bola lanzaba sus tentáculos pero Diana trata de defenderlo y su espada no le hace nada — ¿ Que es lo que es esta cosa ? —

— Es el Ente —

— ¡ Rakita Hum ! — Todos miran como un rayo blanco sale de Jonh Constantine directo al ser quien simplemente se hace humo — Ese no es Ente , es solo una ilusión — Todos ven como el murciélago estaba completamente herido atravesado en los hombros , el tórax , los costados debajo de las costillas y dos heridas en la pierna izquierda en el muslo y la segunda atravesando su hueso y el musculo , el dolor se le hacia tan grande que se aguantaba las ganas de gritar — Les recomiendo que lo curen antes que muera desangrado —

Diana se apresura a cargar a Batman mientras la liga lo llevaba al Atalaya para comenzar a curarlo pero el murciélago no dejaba de retorcerse por la agonía del dolor

 **Continuara**


End file.
